


Ice and Fire

by Sectarianpprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Games, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectarianpprincess/pseuds/Sectarianpprincess
Summary: Just random Meihem tings





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, first chapter coming at ya

They had only recently became friends.  
Mei used to hate him, She still did in some ways.  
Jamison would always tease her and annoy her.  
He always used crude words and ways of joking she had only come to tolerate in the last few weeks.  
They weren't just friends.....they were a little more.

 

"Mei" A loud knock came from her door.  
It was late at night and she was obviously somewhat confused.  
She immediately knew the voice of the person on the other side.  
It was non other than Jamison Fawkes.  
"You have to be quiet, Jami" She hurried him into her room and he stood in it, hunched over as always.  
"I can't stop thinkin' about ya, Sheila" He grinned, revealing his one golden tooth.  
"You're a naughty girl" He was speaking wickedly in a low tone.  
She hadn't thought about what they had done the week earlier when she gave him a long blow job in the back of his garage.  
He obviously did though.  
She blushed.  
She wasn't exactly ever told she was naughty...especially not by someone she had only just gotten close with.  
"Jami-" He cut her off by lifting her up and placing her on her bed.  
His hands wear hot, as usual but they seemed to get even more heated when there was sexual tension.  
"I'm gonna return the favour, Snowflake" He grinned at her as he shuffled her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs.  
He knelt on the ground, his face inches away from her groin area.  
She was only wearing a blue night dress and thin white panties.  
She shuffled the dress up slowly.  
He was eager and licked his lips.  
She was already wet when he had came into her room.  
It was perfect timing.  
He pulled the crotch from her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside of her without warning.  
"Ya so tight, Snowflake" Jamison bit his lip and looked at her which alone made her putty in his dirty hands.  
"Jami!" She moaned and held his hand that he wasn't using.  
She squeezed it tightly.  
"You want me to stop?" He looked up at her as he slid his finger in and out slowly.  
She shook her head.  
"Say it" He was teasing her in a whole different way now.  
"D- don't make me say it" She pleaded.  
"I guess you don't want it then, Ay?" He stopped.  
"I- Jami, don't stop" She said exactly what her wanted to hear from her.  
"Atta girl" He licked his lips again to moisten them.  
He started to move his finger in and out of her slowly before slipping in an other one.  
"Ow!" Mei yelped and closed her legs, forcing his fingers out of her.  
"Somethin' wrong, Snowflake?" He asked, worried incase he had hurt her.  
"No, it- it just hurt" She was honest.  
Two fingers where too much for her on her first time.  
This was her first sexual experience except for the blow job that occurred last week.  
"You're not a virgin are you?" He raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle.  
"Would you respect me If I was?" She blushed, afraid to answer his question.  
"You aren't you?" He asked again, more menacingly this time.  
She nodded, she was a virgin and she was afraid that if he knew he would stop.  
She didn't want him to stop.  
It felt good...better than she had ever imagined.  
"W- Will you keep going?" Mei asked him, Slowly opening her legs again.  
"That depends, do you still want to be a virgin in the mornin'? Cause If I start I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself". Jamison asked her slyly.  
"Jami- I'm not good under pressure" She said, quite defeatedly.  
"I'm not putting you under pressure, I'm asking you a question" He came back with a more serious tone.  
He knew how to work her alright.  
He knew how to both annoy her and turn her on at the same time.  
"Can we just see where this goes?" Mei asked him.  
"If you like, Sheila" He smirked again and he pulled the crotch of her panties to the side.  
"Damn, you are gorgouse ain't ya?" He spoke to her before he put his mouth to her opening.  
He was warm, warmer than a usual human but Mei knew that was due to the radioactivity he suffered at a young age.  
He flicked his tongue up and down it slowly, using his thumb to stretch it slightly.  
"Are you just doing this so you can get laid?" Mei asked him as she ran a hand through his hair.  
She was afraid that the only reason he hsd gotten close with her was to fuck her mercilessly.  
He often told her he was going to do that.  
"Huh?" He pulled his mouth away and look up at her.  
"No, don't stop" She said before continuing.  
He put his mouth back onto her as she spoke.  
"I mean, we never ever got along and now all of a sudden - Oh my gosh- you're in my room, eating me out" She said before moaning quietly.  
Her hand played with the whisps of hair which where entangled with her thick fingers.  
"I'm doing it because I want to hear you squirm" he said, his hot breath beating off of her clit.  
He replaced his mouth back on her and dug his tongue onto the opening.  
Her hand grasped his hair tightly and she could feel him smirking against her moist, pink flesh.  
He liked making her feel good.  
No, he LOVED making her feel good.  
"Jami" She moaned and her thighs tightened around his face.  
His tongue flicked against her wet skin and she moaned softly.  
One of her hands clutched into junkrats hair as her other one grabbed the bed sheets she was sitting on top of.  
"Ahh-" she came and he smiled.  
He sat back and out his hands on his knees before speaking.

 

"You have no idea how I hard I am" He spoke quite comically.  
Mei panted and her tongue fell out of her mouth.  
"Care to give me a quick handy?" He asked her and began to pull down his shorts.  
"No" she breathed and shuffled back on the teeny, tiny bed.  
Jamison raised an eyebrow and kept his shorts around his waist.  
She lay with her head on the pillow and her legs open and inviting.

 

"I think I know what you want" Jamison moved himself so he was now on top of her.  
He began to slowly push his bulge against her crotch.  
She could feel how hard he was, even through the fabric of his shorts.  
"Please, stop teasing" Mei put her hands on the waist band of his shorts and began to pull them down, he was good at teasing her.  
No, he was ameizing at teasing her.  
"Ah, ah, ah" He shook his head with an evil grin.  
"I want you to say it" He pushed against her in a rythym and she breathed heavily, her eyebrows drawn in the shape of pleasure.  
"Y-you're taller than I imagined" Mei moaned.  
He definitely was, he stood a good foot over her and he was hovering over her body now.  
Junkrat giggled and slid his hand under her neck, making her shiver.  
"That's not what I want you to say" He bit his lip flirtatiously and she arched her back.  
She groaned softly.  
"Jamison Fawkes I want you inside of me" She said it in the most polite way she could.  
"I love it when you say my name like that" His hot lips breathed against hers.  
He slid down his pants and revealed his large, hard cock.  
Mei had forgotten how big it was since she last saw it.  
It was huge....maybe too big for her first time.  
"W-will you be gentle?" She gulped, nervously.  
"You say the word and I'll stop" He made a promise.  
"Doesn't matter how far along we are, I'll stop".  
He looked down at his cock and started to push it in when meis hand stopped him.  
She looked into his eyes and he looked back.  
She loved it when they made eye contact, it made her so horny.  
"Slowly" she reminded him.  
"Slowly" he nodded.  
He slid it inside of her slowly and carefully.  
He looked at her for confirmation.  
Mei breathed heavily as a rush consumed her body.  
"I want you to take my virginity, Jamison" She moaned as he slowly found his rythym inside of her tight, pink cave.  
Jamison thought hard as he slowly pushed into her.  
He was taking her virginity.  
What if he broke her heart? What if they ended up hating each other again? Normally things like this wouldn't bother him but with Mei it was different.  
He slowed down and Mei looked at him with a baffled expression.  
"I can't do it, Snowflake" He pulled out of her.  
"I can't take your innocence" He shook his head and slid her panties back up.  
Mei sat up on her knees and so did he.  
"Not yet" he shook his head and pulled his shorts back up around his skinny waist.  
"Why not?" She put a hand on his cheek, she was half sad and half angry.  
Sad because Jamison wanted to stop and Mei felt like it was her fault.  
Angry because she was left unsatisfied.  
"Jamison, please" She took his hand and placed it on one of her large boobs.  
He looked away from her, it was becoming awkward and he didn't want to keep his eye contact.  
She held his hand there for a minute until he pulled it away.  
He got up from the bed and his hand reached the door when her voice stopped him.  
"Can you lay with me?" She asked him.  
"I don't lay with people".  
He paused and stood at the door for a minute before turning around and scratching the back of his head.  
He sighed loudly.  
"Anyway I'm still hard" he shrugged.  
She looked at him sadly, she was afraid that he didn't want to be around her anymore.  
He gave in and decided that for her sake he would lay with her.  
Just tonight.  
"It might dig into ya, make you uncomfy" He walked closer to the bed and sat on it.  
Mei sighed loudly and lifted the covers so they could wiggle in together.  
"I'll give you a hand job" she offered and he licked his lips.


End file.
